


Life's a Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiddleford Appreciation Month, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fiddleford McGucket suffers from horrible nightmares. Mabel Pines knows how to cure it. Featuring a Pines Family cuddlepile, plus one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dan_vs92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/gifts).



> Whoo! So this is written for a friend of mine who wanted a Fiddleford hurt/comfort piece! I was only too happy to oblige.

Fiddleford whimpered, turning over in bed. His eyes scrunched tight, and he lucidly felt the tears squeezing from the ducts as he relived That Moment.  _ The jaws the jaws the teeth the tongue the Maw the Beast the blood the blood oh God in Heaven the blood the screams the SCREAMS the Eye watching watching watching watching sees all sees all Gravity Falls earth becomes sky fear him fear him FEAR HIM FOR THE LOVE OF GOD FEAR HIM _

He shrieked and jolted awake, coated in sweat, panting, his beard in knots.

Fiddleford McGucket hugged his knobbly knees to his chest and sobbed into his arms for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Fiddleford McGucket was loved. He knew this when, on the Fourth of July when the twins came back for a second summer, he was invited as an honored guest to the party at the Mystery Shack. Stanley and Stanford were there, weatherworn from their long boating adventure across the sea. Soos and Melody were there, as well as the volleyball-sized bump Melody was sporting. Candy Chiu and Grenda Grendinator were there, laughing and playing with the vibrant Mabel Pines. Dipper and Stanford conversed happily to the side, while Stanley helped himself to an entire bag of potato chips. In fact, the entirety of Gravity Falls had turned up at the Mystery Shack for the enormous celebration.

The elderly engineer hung back, twisting his now trimmed-back beard. Sure, he was rich and owned a mansion and was now considered ‘sane’, but that didn’t mean that he liked large groups of people.

“Hi, Mr. McGucket,” a cheery voice chirped from beside him.

He jumped. “Oh, heheh, howdy, Mabel. Didn’t see ya there,” he said with a shaky grin.

“Are you okay? Maybe you should have some punch. Or a piece of Lazy Susan’s pie. Or maybe a hot dog Manly Dan grilled up!” She grinned toothily at him.

He sighed, his smile becoming more natural. “No, thank you,” he said kindly. “I’m not hungry.”

“Something’s wrong, Mr. McGucket, I wanna help,” the girl insisted.

He hesitated. “Ah, well, I  _ have _ been havin’ some terribibble nightmares lately. They’ve been there since I got my memories back.”

“Nightmares! I think I can help with that,” Mabel said confidently. “Come on, let’s go somewhere quieter. Too many people can get overwhelming.” She led him away from the party a little ways, then leaned against a tree. “When’s the last time you’ve actually gotten a full night of sleep? I saw earlier you didn’t look so good.”

Fiddleford considered this. “Ah...I don’t rightly recall. It’s been so long.”

“Seriously?” Mabel exclaimed. “Mr. McGucket, why haven’t you gotten help for this?”

“Well….I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Don’t like talkin’ to people much. Makes me nervous.”

“You’re not nervous talking to me, are you? Or Grunkle Ford? Or Tate?”

“We-ell, no, not really.”

“Then you have no excuse!” Mabel harrumphed. Her face slowly morphed into an expression of deep thought. “What have these nightmares been about?”

_ The Eye the Eye the Eye the Beast the Maw the teeth the teeth the SCREAMS the blood the blood the-- _ “Bill.” He shuddered, and his stomach lurched at the name.

Mabel’s face grew very serious. “Oh.” She paused. “I have an idea. Go inside the Shack, I’ll be there in a mo.” As soon as she was certain he was gone, she ran over to her Grunkles and Dipper. “Guys, we have a Code Yellow. Mr. McGucket’s feeling really bad right now and I think we can help him.”

“A Code Yellow? Why didn’t he say anything?” Ford exclaimed, and immediately set off for the Shack. Stan and the twins followed closely.

“Mr. McGucket?” Mabel said quietly. “Where’d you go?”

“I’m in here,” he replied from the TV room.

The Pines family clustered around him, except Mabel who ran off. “Gonna make you some feel-better goodness,” she called from the kitchen.

“Fiddleford,” Ford said. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I dunno,” the engineer said sheepishly. “Scared me too much to talk about.”

“Well, I can tell you one thing,” Mabel contributed as she danced around in the other room, “you’re staying over at the Mystery Shack tonight!”

Fiddleford smiled. “Thank y’all so much. I would be glad to.”

They chatted quietly as Mabel made whatever she was making, which turned out to be a tall glass of homemade lemonade. “I’m not gonna ask where you got the lemons,” Dipper sighed.

“No worries, the gnomes are a great help during Code Yellows.”

“Thank ya kindly,” Fiddleford smiled, and took a sip. “Whoo-ee. Just like what Momma used to make. Yes, this certainly does help a lot.”

Stan stood. “I hafta get the stuff together for the fireworks. You guys hang out here, I’ll have someone come get you when the show begins.”

* * *

Stan and Ford’s firework show was incredible. Dancing and sparkling in the sky were colors, shapes, and explosions never seen before in fireworks. The crowd was incredibly pleased as the show ended, the marshmallow-roasting pits were extinguished, and everyone began to clean up and drift towards home.

The Pines Family, plus one, all gathered in the TV room, sprawled out on a huge pile of mattresses, blankets, pillows, and each other. At the center was none other than Fiddleford McGucket, surrounded by the people who had become family to him.

And for the first time in over thirty years, he didn’t have a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kindness in the comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
